Another End
by marvelousalienpirateelfofdoom
Summary: Tony sees a familiar face, and soon everybody is good friends with them. They have their good and bad times, but when an unexpected enemy attacks, their bad times will turn into their worst. Maybe M later. No slash
1. Introductions

**Not my first fic, but my first one in a while. Takes place after The Avengers end credit scene where everybody's just sitting at the table, totally chill after saving the world. It made me laugh so hard. XD**

**Anyway, if you have no idea how Tony knows who this is, I'm going to post another story explaining all of it later.**

**AND, to those of you who don't like OCs, this one is barely going to be in this fic, just for he next 5 chapters, maybe, and I'm planning for this story to be pretty long, so that's not a whole lot...**

* * *

Steve was drifting off, in between sleep and awareness.

Clint was close to the same thing.

Tony, Thor, and Bruce were the only ones actually attempting to eat. Tony just picking at things, really.

Natasha was leaning forward in the chair and picking at bits of food half-heartedly while Clint rested his legs on the seat space next to her.

The diner owner swept up the crumbly, dusty remains of the ceiling with a sad little broom quietly.

Nobody said anything.

"Hey, Tony!" the billionaire heard from somewhere in the distance. He put down his bit of shawarma and looked up quickly.

"Damn, this place is _totally_ messed up," the voice said again before he heard rocks roll down a cracked cement slab. By now everybody was looking in the direction of the noise curiously.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Tony to spot the familiar green eyes.

"Kazavi?" Tony mumbled in doubt and stood up, his chair leg catching on a rock and falling backwards as he did.

Thor's head popped up at the mention of her name.

The cleaning man squinted to see who was there for a few seconds before noticing Steve glowering at him. He didn't last long under the intimidating glare before he retreated into the destroyed kitchen.

Kazavi's ruined black high-tops landed on the other side of a crushed van as Tony spoke. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Florida visiting somebody?"

"They left to go to Greece, and I was too lazy to sneak onto a plane... Anyway, I was kicking ass when the Chitari thing just fell over. I'm assuming you redirected the missile into that portal thingy. Yeah, that was really smart, but then when I saw you falling and nearly shit myself. You totally fine now, right?"

Tony waved a hand. "Oh yeah, I'm feelin-"

"We thought he was dead," Steve interrupted.

"_What_?" Kazavi asked, finally reaching the table before freezing in place.

"Well, he wasn't breathing, so we thought..." Bruce trailed off.

Steve smiled. "Bruce got really pissed, though."

Kazavi smiled tensely, realizing what that roar she heard had been all about.

Tony moved closer to her, the smile returning to his face. "You got all screwed up," he said, eyeing her dirty, cut up face and the huge scorch mark on the right leg of her pants.

"No worse than you," she said before rubbing the bruise on the left side of his face and hugging him.

"You are so tense," she whispered in his ear.

She felt the warm breath on her ear come out in the pattern of a little laugh before she heard Natasha.

"Who are you?"

"This," Tony started, "is Kazavi, the daughter of Merlin and Bast."

The information floated right through everybody's head except for Bruce's, who had heard the names before. "Merlin and Bast are gods, aren't they?"

"Shyea," Tony replied, excited to share his find with his nerd friend.

Clint turned to get better look at her. "So she's a goddess?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Tony said.

Steve rubbed his forehead tiredly as Bruce continued to piece things together. "But Bast and Merlin are from different cultures."

"And?" the blonde woman asked.

"That's weird," Natasha muttered.

"Why are you here? More like how are you here, since Asgard can't be accessed by Earth and vise-versa and everything," Clint prodded.

Kazavi rolled her head toward Tony. "I have to explain this so much... Zeus, yes, Zeus, got really pissed at me for hitting on the other gods and screwing around and shit so much that he finally just... 'grounded' me to earth I guess you could say, until I die nine times."

"Why nine?" the archer asked.

"My mom is the cat goddess, and I guess Zeus wanted to make it somewhat personal, so since cats have nine lives, he gave me nine lives on Earth before I could go back."

"Speaking of which, are you still on your seventh?" Tony asked before rolling his shoulders.

"No, actually, I might be on my last, but I doubt it. I don't think I lost two in a few months."

Tony's face darkened in concern. Even though she had told him time after time that she could come back after her ninth life was lost, anybody she met (and even her herself) felt like her ninth death would mean separation forever. "Smooth," he said quietly and picked his chair up.

"I'm _so_ sore," she grumbled before she grabbed a nearby office chair and dropped it next to the table before sitting in it.

Suddenly, Steve looked up. "Wait, if you're a goddess, what is your power?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Don't get her started..."

Kazavi jumped up from her seat, the soreness forgotten completely. "I can shift into any animal."

There was a bit of doubtful silence.

"Go for it," Natasha finally urged, curious to see what she would do.

"I'm just going to shift into what I am mostly when I'm not in human form – it's what my main form is... Never mind," she mumbled off before her hair shortened from its usual lower-back length all the way up to her head and her clothes seemed to start swallowing her. Within a few seconds, all that was left on the ground was a human torso-sized lump under some clothes.

Steve and Natasha got up to get a better look before frowning in disappointment. "Is there even something there?" Natasha began to ask, but Clint silenced her.

"You can see a bit of fur coming out of the collar," he said before tilting his head a little.

It took some wriggling before she finally could get out. But what came out was nothing the team actually expected.

"Woah, that's..." Steve trailed off in disbelief.

Tony was smiling at the expressions of the others faces as a large cat jumped out onto the table clumsily.

"I haven't fought like that in a while," she muttered and strained her legs in a stretch.

"That is sick," Clint complimented, honestly a little surprised and held his hand out to pet her.

The striped bengal stretched her neck out to reach his hand. She sniffed it a little before walking closer and arching her back, letting him treat her like he would any other cat.

"That's really weird," Bruce said as she left Clint and moved to the scientist. "Really. Weird."

Kazavi loved attention. Mostly positive, of course, but sometimes negative attention was good, too, but right now was the best kind. Mostly positive with a healthy dose of mild negative.

She trotted towards Bruce, almost stealing his fries and running away, she was so hungry. She noticed that his head was tipped to the side (like everybody else's, but she decided to go somewhere with this) and tipped hers so their eyes were staring straight back at the others. Bruce grinned before she moved on, bobbing her head past Tony as she went by him on her way to Thor.

"Haven't talked to you in a while," she said quietly to him and ran her tail across his face.

Annoyed, he swatted it away gently, shoving her on to Steve and smiling.

She twitched her whiskers sadly as she walked nearer, imagining his past and all of the things she had heard and seen about him in one big depressing pile before happiness kicked the sad thoughts off a cliff when his hand moved along her spine, making her fur stand on end with excitement.

The goddess flicked her tail at his hand playfully and went to Natasha, leaving him smiling despite his exhaustion.

Tony and Bruce were engaged in a conversation about atoms when she reached the redhead.

They both took in the others ridiculously green eyes, though Kazavis were brighter.

The cat seemed to be smiling as she glanced towards the sky, her eyes catching the sunlight and glowing brighter.

Natasha's eyebrows furrowed in warning previous to looking up where Kazavi had.

Her eyes caught the sun magnificently, but again, still not as bright as the goddess' herself.

Kazavi eyes narrowed as she looked at the redhead again. The cat noticed a few stray stands of hair sticking out from behind her ear. She licked her paw and flattened the red hair out, Natasha freezing as she did.

"Better," Kazavi said.

"Thanks," Natasha responded, realizing what she had done before feeling eyes on her. She looked up to find everybody looking at the two with a sly smile on their face.

"Awww, Natasha's got a BFF," Tony teased.

"Shuddup," she muttered, blushing slightly, eyes not following the cat as she jumped off of the table.

Not even a few seconds passed by before Clint jumped in his chair. "What the hell?" he asked.

Everybody looked under the table at Kazavi, who was rubbing up against Clint's leg contently.

"Doesn't that mean she likes me?" the marksman asked, not very familiar with felines.

Tony rubbed his neck gingerly, horribly aware of where it had been hit. "Of course she likes you, she's telling everybody else that you're hers when she does that. I like it."

"I feel left out," Bruce said jokingly.

"Oh, she'll do that to everybody," Tony said confidently.

And, of course, it wasn't long before everybody's pant legs smelled like a dead animal.


	2. Iced Coffees and Farewell

**Just so everybody knows, Kazavi is barely going to be in this fic. Rarely do I have her in the majority of a story since I don't like centering things around her. We're not going to be seeing her much for a long time after the next few chapters. And I really try not to make her mary-sue, guys, I really do. So if she may seem perfect now, believe me, she's the least perfect person in this room. You'll get that later in the story...**

* * *

Kazavi sighed and stretched, prying herself off of Steve's dirtied red boots. She sighed, trudging towards her clothes, tail lashing back and fourth slowly.

The cat crawled in them and shifted back into a human, standing on two legs as she rose. "I've gotta run," she said tiredly, straightening the collar of her jacket and flattening out the torn edges of her pants.

Everybody looked up, not expecting that.

"You just got here a few minutes ago," Tony said sadly.

The blonde shrugged sympathetically. "Sorry Tony, but I feel like crap, I should get going."

"You could just hang here a bit longer..." Natasha suggested, straightening in her chair.

"I wish I could, but this time, I actually have a legit reason for leaving," she said, giving the team suspicious thoughts. "Anyway, bye guys," she said, taking a piece of shawarma from Tony and leaving, crawling over the trashed car and out of sight.

"She's weird," Steve said, lifting his head off of his hands and rubbing his eyes.

"Wait!" they heard from their left.

"Before you- or I, leave," Kazavi said, reappearing outside the broken window, "I need to ask you something. Have you guys seen Coulson? I've been wanting to ask him how he's been doing with that cellist..."

The group's eyes widened at the bringing back of the painful topic. Tony remained silent, eyes still fixed on the ground and Clint swallowed. Steve and Thor lowered their heads while Bruce tried to ignore it. Natasha stared at her painfully, giving her a sense of alarm.

"What happened to him? Where is he?" the blonde asked, straightening.

"He, um... He was- He's gone," Steve explained quietly.

Kazavi bit her lip. "Are you shitting me? That's not funny," she said with a grin, blowing it off a little.

"We're not, unfortunately," Clint said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kazavi's grin faded and her green eyes locked onto a bent fork in the restaurant floor as her mouth opened and closed, trying to say something. "How?" she finally managed to squeak.

"Loki," Thor whispered from his seat, though the name sounded like a near scream in kazavi's ears.

The blonde girls jaw clenched as she fought the urge to growl. Her knuckles cracked and turned white as she clenched her fists and kicked the window frame, denting metal and sending glass flying.

With a snort, she turned and left.

"How does she even know who Coulson is?" Natasha asked.

Tony's eyes remained fixed on the dusty ground. "She used to hang with him a lot last year. Just friends. She was forced on a coffee run once. She was jugling dozens of steaing hot cups in those useless cardboard holder thingies, and when she was on her way to give Fury his iced coffee, she tripped over her own feet, the holder collapsed, and dumped the coffee all over him."

Natasha and Clint grinned, making up a ridiculously overdramatic retalling in their heads.

"Coulson saved her ass from a huge chewing out. She was really happy and well, that's just her," the billionaire finished.

It was silent except for the smallest sound of giggling.

Everybody looked at each other until their eyes finally came to a rest on Bruce.

"What is so funny?" Tony asked.

"Fury drinks iced coffees. I seriously didn't expect that."

* * *

**This is so lame... Why do I continue to write these? And yeah, I'll try to make the chapters longer...**


	3. Sweats

**This is like, a week after everything that happened in the last chapter... So yeah.**

* * *

Steve, Clint, Bruce and Tasha had been sitting lazily in one of the Stark Towers many living rooms, the only light coming from the mid-day sun through the cracked window wall on the left side of the room.

Today was a day for sweats and a t-shirt. The team had made that clear, save Bruce, of course. The excuse being 'I'm at work'. So the genius was wearing his usual dress shirt and pants.  
Steve was taking a short nap on the white couch, Bruce was in the corresponding armchair, taking a break from the lab and screwing with one of Tony's tablets, Clint drawing on the ruined drywall walls with a Sharpie, the outside wind occasionally blowing through the broken windows and ruffling his hair, and Natasha eating Cheerios from a ridiculously shiny bowl on the fuzzy grey carpet in the middle of the room, reading about the new Batman movie in a magazine.

Clint broke the silence as he growled when his hand moved too fast and he messed up on his drawing, which, to be honest, was turning out pretty good. He almost flipped the utensil around in his hand to erase, but then he remembered it was a permanent marker, and there was no eraser. He furrowed his eyebrows in the tiniest amount of annoyance and continued anyway, Natasha looking up from the article and grinning at the archer.

"Christ, somebody help! Hurry up!" Tony's voice could barely be heard in the quiet, emanating from the workshop and raising the heads of the remaining team.

'_Mr Stark requests your assistance_,' JARVIS said, but the team had already jumped up and was racing down the hall, Clint in the lead.

The archer tried to see through the shops glass walls as he approached, but couldn't make out Tony anywhere. He heard Natashas slightly quieter footsteps behind him as he ran to the door.

The assassin gripped the metal door frame as he raced by, repositioning himself in the doorway and looking inside the shop for Stark.

Natasha rememberd she had socks on and her eyes widened, but she hadn't stopped herself in time and and slid into Clint, knocking them both over.

"Nice moves," Bruce said, passing the two and entering Tonys workshop.

Clint shoved the redhead off gently and followed Banner inside. "Tony?" he called out warily, automatically walking as quiet as possible.

As Natasha stepped through the door, animated clicks, rings, and bloops could be heard from the other side of the room.

"Guys, get over here, quick," Tony disembodied voice called urgently, followed by a sharp inhale.

They hurried in that direction without a word, runnning around a sheet-covered machine that was ruined in the war and freezing as they caught sight of him.

"Oh god," Clint said in horror.

* * *

**So painfully short, but I wanted to leave you guys a mini cliffhanger *goes to post next chapter***


	4. Nintendos and Cookies

**Woah, sorry this took so long. I lost it, so I had to dig through a bunch of files, then, it turns out I never actually even saved it in the first place, so I just retyped the whole thing, so there's an excuse for it being shitty.**

* * *

"Hurry up, I'm going to lose, and I can't find the matching thingies and I ran out of helps!" Tony said quickly, looking at a 7'x7' screen desperately, fists clenched in worry.

The center of the screen hosted 64 separate pictures of 8-bit hippos, elephants, monkeys, giraffes, lions, alligators, pandas and pink rabbits put in a square formation. To the left was a bar labeled 'TIME' with a sinking amount of green at the bottom, and on the right of the screen were the letters 'HELP' with faded pictures of binoculars underneath.

Clint has played this game. "Right there, upper-left hand corner," he said, jumping forward to slide the animals together, and in turn, making the green on the 'TIME' bar go up.

"Oh thank god. I'm on like, the 20th level and I was going to kill myself if I had to start all over again," Tony said, looking for the next match.

"What is this?" Natasha finally asked, gesturing to the screen.

Tony moved to the right and hit the 'Pause' button. "I stole it from Kizavi. It's called 'Zookeeper', her Nintendo DS game. She left it here, I got bored with work, hunted it down, dismantled it, and hardwired it to one of my screens and it went from there," he said, matter-of-factly, gesturing to the white handheld on the table, wire sticking out of it. "And let me tell ya, its way more fun when it's on a screen bigger than you."

"Oh, I wanna play," Tasha said, stepping forward. "I have no idea how, though. Do you just switch them back and forth?"

"Not exactly, you have to find two of the same kind, then get a third from nearby and switch that one with one in the way. So there has to be at least three in a row," Clint said, ready to press the 'Continue' button.

"How would you know?" Bruce asked from behind them

"Are you kidding me? I've stolen Kizavis DS so many times, I practically own it," the archer replied, resuming their game.

"Tell me one thing Tony," Natasha said, standing on her tiptoes to reach a row of lions. "How long were you at work before you got bored?"

Tony searched the screen. "A few minutes... Where's Steve?"

Clint smiled. "I think he slept through our panicking and is still on the couch."

"Hmn, old man got tired," Tony replied, grinning and watching as another layer of animal faces fell down the screen. "Wait, why were you panicking?"

Clint looked at him like he was crazy. 'You freaked us out. What you were saying made us think you were getting crushed, or something. Be more specific about why you need us to come."

"If I would've said what I was doing, you guys wouldn't care and ignore me."

Clint shrugged. "Point taken."

'Sir, Director Fury is calling. Should I connect?'

Tony groaned and paused their game. "Yeah, sure."

"We're gonna have to call you guys in-"

Tony, of course, was the first to complain. "What? Why? Can't you have somebody else do it? We just saved the-"

'I'm not stupid. And believe me, if I could've had somebody else do it, I would've, but I've already sent a team of twenty in there and I've had to claim them KIA. Whoever this is has made a perimeter and everything inside is invisible to us, so when the team went in, we lost them," Fury replied.

"How long have they been missing?" Natasha asked.

'I sent them in four days ago.'

Everybody in the room winced. Even though they most likely had no idea who was there, they certainly hoped torture wasn't involved.

"Where is this?" Clint asked arms crossed.

Fury cleared his throat, as if embarrassed. 'Boise National Forest.'

They raised their eyebrows. "Are you kidding? A national forest? What state is Boise even in?" Natasha asked.

They heard a sigh from the other end. 'Idaho.'

Tony laughed a little. "Idaho? Are you feeding us shit?"

'No Stark, I am dead serious. I want my team back, and I can't think of anybody else better for the job.'

"Are all of us going?" Tony asked.

'I need the Captain, Barton, and Romanov, but its optional for you and Banner.'

"I'll go then, I guess," Tony shrugged, making it sound like he was going to a lame movie. "You joining the freak show, Banner?"

The doctor, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke. "I'll be backup."

"When do we leave?" Clint asked.

'The second I find somebody who knows the forest well and is willing to go into an area that dangerous.'

The team looked at each other, the same thing in everyone's mind. "I know somebody," Tony said, smiling.

* * *

"Wait, what?" she called into the phone in the middle of a conversation.

'You used to live in Idaho, right?' she heard a slightly familiar voice ask.

"Yeah... Why?" she replied.

'_Why are you making me do this? I don't even know her_', she heard whispered on the other end of the line before a sigh. 'Cause there's a mission where we need a forest guide, and Tony suggested you, so then they made me call you even though I have no idea who you really are and this is so stupid because reasons.'

Kazavi nearly burst out laughing at the last two words of his rant, drawing attention from the other people in the bar. "Dude, you're funny," she replied, and could practically feel the surprise on the other end of the line. "And yeah, sure. What forest?"

'The big national one.'

"Oh hey, Boise. I can visit my friends while I'm there... Are you guys getting a hotel?"

'Yeah, we're going to get there, go to our hotel, collaborate with Fury, spend the night, then early the next day, we'll leave to kick ass.'

"Sounds like a plan. What hotel you staying at?" she asked, sipping her beer.

'I don't know yet. Probably some low-star one so we don't draw that much attention.'

"Oh, that's helpful," she replied sarcastically, leaning back in the bar chair and cracking her neck.

'Never mind. We're staying at Hotel 43 in-'

Kazavis face lit up. "Really? That's a pretty nice hotel. Four stars. And those light things in the lobby are pretty... So are you guys still at the tower?"

There was rustling on the other end. 'Yeah, kinda. We're leaving right now.'

She nodded. "How long does it take for you to get there again?"

'Three hours. Tony wants to know where you are.'

"I'm in Kanab, Arizona," she answered fiddling with a knot in her hair, figuring if Tony had to ask instead of just talk, then they are one a normal cellphone and JARVIS isn't hosting their call.

She heard him repeat what she said. "I won't be able to go that far by myself in three hours, so I'll get on a plane or something."

'Okay, ummm.. See you there, I guess?'

"Yeah, but wait, tell me your name again?" she said, glancing at the taxidermy raccoons playing poker at a small table in the corner.

'Hawkeye-' a sigh. 'Clint. Clint Barton.'

'Alright, see you in about five hours, Clint,' she said and pulled her phone away from her ear before shoving it in her jeans pocket.

The bar she was in was close to an outdoor one, the huge doors were always kept open, letting in the warm air from outside. It smelled of meat, wood, and dust, which were some of her favorite smells, giving her all the more reason to stop by whenever she was in the small town.

"Hey, Jeff," she called. The bartender looked up and finished his conversation with a mutant down the bar and hurried over to her.

"Yes ma'am?" he greeted, making it obvious he's known her for quite a while.

Kazavi grinned. "I gotta run," she said, resting a twenty-dollar bill on the wooden counter. "Can I have a cookie for the road, though?"

"Of course. What kind?", he said, walking towards the kitchen door.

She inhaled thoughtfully. "Umm, sugar, I guess."

He gave thumbs up sign before disappearing behind the doors.

The blonde leaned forward and tapped her hands on the counter, trying to get a good view of the mutant he was talking to.

He was faced the other way and sitting four seats to her right, but she could make out brown spiky hair and a jean jacket. She sat back in heer chair and saw dark jean pants and a green scaly tail waving back and forth.

She grinned. _He must live here for that mutation._

"Here you go," the bartender said, handing her a huge, still-hot sugar cookie wrapped in paper.

She dipped her head in appreciation. "Thanks, man," she said, getting up and walking outside, past the outdoor seats and metal horse sculptures, deciding which gas station was closest.

* * *

**Okay, as it turns out, I decided to get an idea out of my head that's been in there for quite a while now, so yeah, I lied. Kavati will partially be in the next few (maybe more) chapters. And she's only going to be a guide, so not really much attention is drawn to her anyway. **


End file.
